


My version of S3E20

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	My version of S3E20

Lim终于安顿好了所有的伤者，她已经精疲力尽了，拖着脚步进浴室冲洗身上的尘土，热水趟过皮肤时她才感觉到真正的放松。指尖轻轻地在紧绷的头皮上画着圈，她试图把今天看见的那些惨象从眼前冲洗掉。匆匆结束淋浴，Lim从充满蒸汽的隔间出来，裸露在空气中的皮肤立毛肌猛烈收缩，虽说现在天气不冷，但温度差还是让她鼻子痒痒的，想要打个喷嚏。

该去看Neil了，她边擦着滴水的头发边想。但她有一点不想去，一整天都在无意识地拖延这一刻的到来。吹风机轰鸣声让她暂时和外界隔绝，她这才听到自己心里像地狱的鬼怪嘶嚎般的恐惧，差点失去Neil的恐惧。这就是她不能为Neil的手术主刀的原因，站在手术室里她发现自己拿着刀的手在颤抖。

她做了无数次大大小小的手术，面对着自己曾经最亲密的人时却胆怯了。天不怕地不怕的Dr.Audrey Lim无法忍受在手术室里再待一秒钟，她像逃一般地离开了。这不是一场复杂的手术，实际上就算是住院医师也能独自完成。

“别把你当成他的医生，把自己当成他的朋友。”Glassman的声音在她脑海里盘旋。他的朋友。

Lim走在去Melendez病房的路上，眼神飘忽不定，她又陷入自己的思绪中。她必须要去看病房里任然没有清醒的Melendez，以朋友的关系去探望他。Neil没有第二个像她这样的朋友了，互相欣赏，却从不告诉对方，互相理解，却几乎不谈感情。曾经两人都大胆地迈出一步，打破了这样亲密又疏远的关系。最后的结果让她更加害怕与人亲近，她再也不敢相信自己的直觉了。看看她的过往，没有一段成功的恋情，也许她就是会搞砸一切。

Lim脚步又犹豫了起来，她连给Neil做手术都不能，现在该怎么面对他？

不知不觉她已经走到了病房门口，病房的玻璃墙被扇住了，门开了一个小缝。Lim想推开门进去，却听到病房里面有说话的声音。是Claire。

现在已经很晚了，医院的走廊里暗了灯。房间里柔和的橙色灯光从门缝里映在Lim的脸上，给她苍白的脸色增加了一些色彩，即使这样，也无法掩盖她的疲惫。她意识到自己是在偷听，但并没有阻止自己。她已经失去了平时敏锐的判断力。

“我不知道该怎么处理我对你的感情。”Claire低声地说着，“你能醒来我就满足了。”她握着Melendez的手，眼睛里除了心疼，还充满了一种情绪，一种Lim见过的感情。她在被隔离以后，Neil来看她时也是这副表情。

她爱他。Lim迟钝的脑子处理了几秒钟递出这条消息。她的感情处理机制仿佛出现了故障，她麻木地点击了这条消息的右上角，把它关掉，此刻的Lim无法处理这条消息，她不知道这给她带来了多大的冲击。也许她该离开这里。

可是她怎么忍心连一眼都不看就离开，怎么忍住不去看他在温柔灯光下的面庞。她是爱他的，到底有多爱，她现在好像明白一些了，快要将她吞噬的恐惧，就是答案。

可是现在Lim面前最大的困难是房间里的另一个人。她不是唯一一个爱着Neil的人。她是晚了一步，被挡在两人房间外的第三个人，进不去。仿佛她的出现就会打破那个温馨的房间里的平衡。

是不是由Claire来爱他会比较好？Audrey忍不住心里嘀咕了起来。她是‘感情毁坏者’，她总是有所保留，没人能撬开她那一层层的保护壳。她靠在墙边上，仰起头，伸长了脖子想要挣脱肩上越来越重的负担。细长的光线被她高傲的鼻子劈成两半，照在她一边眼里成了柔和的泪光，黑暗中的那只眼睛里却燃着火焰。

Lim不甘心，她不甘心他们就这样结束。

敲了两下门，她进入了病房。她看见Claire迅速地擦干了眼泪，然后堆出一个勉强的笑容，她很尴尬。Lim假装自己什么都没有听到“Dr.Browne，你今天也很辛苦了，早点回去休息吧。我会在这陪着Dr.Melendez。”

“不用了Dr.Lim，你今天十分辛苦，我在这就行了。”

“你回去吧。”Lim太累了，没力气管理自己的态度，“我有些话想跟他说好久了。”这是一个十分明显的提示，几乎在警告Claire快点离开。

如果换做任何一个别人，Browne都会坚持留在这。但她不能拒绝Lim，她偷偷喜欢着的上司的前女友，也是她的上司。她的拒绝会显得不合时宜，突兀，会暴露她的意图。

所以她道了句“那你辛苦了，Dr.Lim。”然后就出去了，关上门之前，又朝病床上望了两眼，神情十分复杂。

Lim坐在病床旁边，看着那张熟悉的面庞彻底放松的样子。她曾经很多次在夜里醒来，看见Neil即使睡着了也会无意识地扳着脸，为此还嘲笑他做梦都在用权威恐吓他人。也就只有在完全失去意识的时候，他才会这样放松。她像小时候她的母亲会做的那样，用手指轻轻轻轻沿着他的脸的轮廓绕圈。她每次都会在母亲那样做的时候迅速入睡。

一圈又一圈，直到Lim的指尖发烫起来，她才停手。她不知道Neil会什么时候起来，就趴在了病床边上。她拉住了Neil的手，又犹豫了一下，松开了。她想起刚才Claire握着他手的样子了。

她趴着，从下往上，仔仔细细地观察Neil的脸。她没有这么大胆地盯着别人脸这么久过。不过没关系，Neil不会突然醒来。

Lim浑浑噩噩地睡着了。她梦见自己从没有推开过这扇门，她离开了，留Claire在这陪着Neil，真可怕。

Lim惊醒，发现Neil握着自己的手。她笑了一下，从睡梦中清醒过来，更紧得攥住他的手。

“Neil…”她准备说些什么，但似乎都不太合适。

Melendez还没有什么力气说话，所以也冲她笑了笑。和往常他那有痞的笑容不同，这个无力得让Lim心疼。

沉默了一阵，他们就那样彼此看着对方。“Neil，我以为我要失去你了。”

“不会的，你永远别想摆脱我。”Neil用虚弱的声音回答。

Lim眼睛红了一圈，随即又笑了起来。看来Neil是没什么事，还有心思开玩笑。她简单地给Neil讲了一下后续的事情。Neil非常安静地听着，她怀疑他会随时睡过去。

“Neil，如果力气恢复了，就说点什么。”Lim受不了他这样的安静，苍白，仿佛一座没有生命力的雕塑。

“Audrey，我今天以为再也看不到你了。最好的事情是等我醒来的时候，第一眼就看到你。我才知道自己有多幸运。”他说完休息了好久才积蓄出力气继续说“虽然你最后选择分开，但我不后悔我们曾经在一起。”

Lim心里一阵火烧般的内疚，她很抱歉自己选择了事业高于他们的感情。但那在当时似乎是合适的选择，因为那时她不知道这份感情的重量。

“Neil，我…我记得我是跟你说过，我一直都没想清楚。”Lim侧过脑袋，直直望进Neil的眼睛里。她读到了震惊，劫后余生的庆幸，和隐隐的期待。这些都翻滚在那双浓郁的巧克力色双眸中。

“我觉得我从来都没有放下过你。”Lim说完这句话，忐忑地等待Neil的反应。

他浓密的睫毛颤抖起来，因为情绪激动而充满眼眶的泪水让他看起来像个刚被救赎的信徒，坚持不断的祈祷终于得到了回应。

“我也是”Neil笑了起来，眼里的泪水还没有散去。

“我们要怎么办？我无法失去你。”Lim算是自问自答，她不能再次和Melendez分开。

“那我们就尽全力，不分开。”他握着她的手更用力了，似乎在向她传达他的决心。

“Okay，Neil，Okay.”Lim点了点头，一个满足的笑容绽放在她的脸上。“现在，快点休息吧。”

Lim像浑身泡在蜜糖罐里一样，每个毛孔都在散发出愉快的气息，虽然她看起来像十天没有睡觉一样糟糕，可是那都掩盖不了她拼命上扬的嘴角。

她和他的眼神交织在一起，像在空中跳起了舞，又像是在娓娓道出思念。他们的手指也紧密地贴合在一起。心跳顺着指尖传向对方，用热烈的鼓点确认对方的心意。

“你快去休息吧，不用在这里看着我。”Neil让Lim去休息室睡一会儿。

Lim飘在太空的灵魂这才回到这具疲惫的身体里，她感觉每一根骨头都不堪负重地咯吱叫着，每一寸皮肤都困倦得开始疼痛。“那我走啦。”她愉悦的声音也变得沙哑。

Neil依依不舍地松开紧握着的手，Lim的手从他手中滑落。Lim起身在他的额头上落下了一个轻吻。多日的思念，重获的喜悦全都烙在了他的皮肤上。这是他们之间最纯洁的一个吻，也是这些天最让他们心里得到平静的一个吻。

“明早见。”

“明早见，亲爱的。”


End file.
